


Star Wars: Prisoners

by Silentx13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Action/Adventure, Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prisoner of War, Secrets, Sith magic, The Force, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Captured. The 501st has been captured and are now prisoners of war. They have been told that escape is near impossible. All's they can do is do as they are told but they are not going to do some without a fight.However, there is much bigger then anyone could ever even begin to imagine but what can that be when everything is so clear?





	Star Wars: Prisoners

When Rex groaned awake and opened his eyes he promised himself that he'll never drink again. He pushed himself slowly off the cold floor but then a memory came back to him...he did not drink last night and he for sure did not pass out on the floor. He then sat up quickly and a voice said, "Whoa! Easy there." 

Rex looked up to see a clone sitting on a bunk. The clone leaned forward and said, "Ah. You guys are starting to wake up now," 

He hopped off the bunk and walked over, "Relax. The rest of your memory will come back in a bit." 

"Where...am I?" He asked. 

"Some compound in the middle of nowhere." The clone replied. "Separatists compound." 

The rest of Rex's memory then returned, the 501st was out on a mission, they set up camp for the night and they got attacked outnumbered and taken out easily. He remembered hearing one of the people who attacked them saying 'keep them alive and undamaged.' Rex took one moment to finish getting his thoughts together and then he looked up and asked, "Prisoner of war camp?" 

"Yep," The clone replied. 

Rex was about to ask the clone another question but the others in the 501st started to wake up as well. Rex went over to them to help out if any of them needed it. The clone just settled back against the post of the bunk bed and waited as they all woke up and got their thoughts together. 

"Now that all of you are up," The clone said as he stepped forward. "Welcome. I am Drifter and let me tell you this about this place. Escape is near impossible and only mess with the people who are in charge of this place if you're utterly insane." 

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Rex. 

"You'll see what I mean," He replied.

"Do you know where this place is? What planet or system." Asked Rex. 

"Not a single clue, yet, when Data comes in here he may be able to figure it out." Drifter replied. 

"Data?" Asked Echo.

"Yep. He's one of the clones who are already here." He replied. 

"How many are here?" Asked Kix. 

"Uh....a lot but they are in other areas. This is the main area though, here there are around 12." He replied. Suddenly a shoe went flying out of nowhere and hit Drifter in the face. He stumbled back a bit but other than that he seemed unfazed. "Drift. Keep your voice down our I throw my foot next." 

The members of the 501st and the 212th looked over to see a clone sitting up in one of the bunks. He was dangling one foot of the bed which was a robotic one. He looked annoyed but there was something very noticeable about him. He had mismatched eye colors. One was green and the other was blue. His hair also seemed a bit longer. 

"Come on, Rirr. Cut these new poor saps some slack." Drifter said. 

"Drift. I do not care...I want to sleep they got me working all day tomorrow with no sleep because of the stunt we pulled." Rirr said as he dropped back into his bed. "I don't care if you tell them what's going on here just don't scream it." 

"I was not screaming it," Drifter said. 

"Just tone it down or I shove my shoe down your throat." He mumbled. 

"Okay. I'll be a bit quieter," Drifter replied and then turned back to the new clones who were just standing there kind of lost. Drifter ignored Rirr as he grumbled something under his breath. 

"Now. Before I start explaining things more...who are all of you?" Drifter asked. 

"I'm Captain Rex, Fives, Echo, Kix, Tup, Redeye, Mixer, Coric, Jesse, Malic, Chip, and Limit," Rex said introducing them all. Yet, before Drifter could start talking again the door opened and a tall man walked in. There was an armored figure who was with him, since whoever this guy was he looked important, probably his personal guard. He looked at the new clones and said, "I see all of you are awake now. Good, I am the Warden, I am in charge of the facility. I do take it Drifter has filled you on some facts but I want to make some things clear. You are prisoners, we may give you some leeway on things but know this if you cross the line there will be punishment but if you behave and do as you are told then you may be a bit more comfortable here." 

"What kind of things will you have us be doing?" Asked Rex moving to stand in front of his troops more.

"That depends on the day," The warden replied. "I am sure you'll learn how things run here quickly and the rules that are here. I recommend all of you try to get a good night sleep as much as possible tomorrow you start work and there is a lot to be done." 

He then stared at Rex for a few moments before he nods to a guard who stood by the door. The guard stepped over and the Warden said, "Captain Rex...is it not? I do have some questions for you so please come with me." 

"If I say no?" Rex asked. 

"I did warn you about punishments. It will not be wise to get them on your first day here." The warden said his voice low and a threat clear to it. 

Rex sighed and said, "Alright..."

"Good," The warden said as he snapped his fingers and a guard came in and went over to Rex. The guard escorted Rex out and then the warden and his personal guard left as well. 

"He's going to be okay...right?" Asked Limit.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Said, Drifter. "Yet, you all should try to rest up a bit. If not I can try to explain a bit about this place to help things make sense." 

"Thanks," Said Echo nodding as he sat down. 

* * *

"Well. What do you think?" Asked the Warden looking at the armored figure once they left the room and Rex was far away from them. 

"Great potential in some of them," They replied. 

"Very good," Said the Warden. "and I do agree with you. Some of them are very promising." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the story! 
> 
> Comments and Kodus are always welcome!


End file.
